


Обмен

by Leslav



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Дэдпул и Человек-паук поменялись телами. И познакомились.





	Обмен

— Дэдпул, стой!

— Чё?

— Ты забыл, что это не твоё тело? — грозный Колосс с лёгкостью вздёрнул плохиша за ногу и приблизил к своему лицу. — Не шали.

— Милый, ты когда в последний раз зубы чистил? Изо рта несёт… — Уэйд забарахтался в руках Распутина. — Опути меня! Кому говорят, ты, большая железяка?!

— Шут, — Распутин несколько раз встряхнул свою добычу и закинул на плечо, из-за чего Уэйд ухнул.

— Нежнее!

— Не выкидывай никакие фокусы, ладно, Уэйд? — поучительному тону Колосса позавидовал бы и сам Капитан Америка. — Помни, что бедный мальчик не виноват в вашей перестановке… тел?.. душ?.. Короче, Уэйд, не калечь мальчика.

— Да понял я, понял, — Дэдпул схватился тонкими и хрупкими руками, очень непохожими на его, за стальной зад Колосса. — М-м-м, крепенько, прям орешек, прям как я люблю.

— Ты так каждый раз говоришь.

— С тобой каждый раз как первый!

От вздоха Колосса, кажется, прогнулись к земле деревья.

— Ладно-ладно. Мою роднулечку, моё любимое уродливое тело нашли?

— Что-то нашли, да. Сейчас…

Дэдпул встрепенулся, услышав звуки приближающейся по воздуху быстрой штуки. Заметил джет с надписью «Старк Индастриз» и присвистнул.

— Смотри, папочка, кто приехал! — он заколотил по спине Колосса.

Гигант развернулся, посадил на плечо тело подростка и сложил руки на груди. О Старке и о Мстителях он, конечно, слышал, но не думал встречаться с ними в скором времени, хотя и не был бы прочь поболтать с Наташей Романовой…

Кое-как он заставил Уэйда усидеть на месте. Было странно видеть чисто дэдпулово нахальное и насмешливое выражение на незнакомом подростковом лице, как и необычно не ощущать почти центнер веса на плечах.

В открытый рот веселившегося Дэдпула попал песок, поднятый джетом. Тот оплёвывался и матерился сквозь зубы. Но такие мелочи Дэдпула сразу же перестали волновать, стоило только увидеть знакомую фигуру, с головой укутанную в худи. Вернуться в своё тело тянуло со страшной силой: это хилое, пусть и лучше ожидаемого, плюс не может толком обслуживать его маленькие секретики в голове. И руку не отрежешь — регенерация на грани фола.

— Железный человек, — Колосс кивнул.

— Колосс, — маска костюма приподнялась.

— И этот красавчик! — Дэдпул возмущённо отвернулся. И упал бы, если бы Пётр его не удержал. — Спасибо, лапушка.

— Это?..

— Дэдпул. А малец, что жмётся за вами?

— Человек-паук. Буквально на пару вопросов, Колосс…

Стальной аккуратно поставил Дэдпула на ноги и взглядом пригвоздил его к месту. Правда, это не помогло и неугомонный Уэйд сразу оказался рядом с Человеком-пауком.

— Уэйд Уилсон, — протянул он руку.

— П-питер Паркер.

— Очень приятно, очень. И как тебе в моём теле, прекрасный П-питер Паркер?..

Распутин отвлёкся от разговора со Старком и задумчиво посмотрел за его спину.

— Этот мальчик же не ваш сын, мистер Старк?

Тони обернулся с полным предчувствием предстоящей подлянки. И не ошибся. Чёртов безмозглый Наёмник в теле их Паучка подкатывал к дезориентированному подростку и отвешивал комплименты… своему же телу?

— Что за?..

— Не выражайся!

Тони открыл рот. Закрыл. И закатил глаза.

— Ты же русский?

— Ну?

— Тогда откуда у тебя родной брат из Бруклина?

— Чё? — Колосс почесал затылок.

— Он американец, правда. Патриот. Я проверял: покрывается сыпью после слова «коммунизм».

— Нет у меня никаких братьев из Бруклина, — решительно взмахнул рукой Распутин. — Что с мальцами делать будем? Нужно постараться вернуть их на места скорее.

— Загружай, — Тони кивнул на джет. — Мы с Бэннером уже обмозговали этот вопрос. Правда, не уверены в этом, но…

***

 

— Старк, — Колосс кивнул приветственно.

— Распутин, — Тони встал рядом с ним. — Как дела?

— Сидят… детки. Ты серьёзно зарезервировал весь ресторан ради этих двоих?

Тони тяжело вздохнул:

— Понимаешь, ваш… Уэйд показался интересным Питеру. Он только о нём говорит и на миссиях не всегда может сосредоточиться. Уэйд то, Уэйд сё, а Уилсон так, а Уилсон сяк… Надоело.

Они с одинаковым выражением смирения на лицах смотрели, как Дэдпул подкидывает несколько фруктов и в воздухе шинкует их.

— Та-дам! — Уилсон стукнул тарелкой перед изумлённым Паркером. — Фруктовый салат от Мёртвого бассейна готов.

— Ва-ау! А можешь придумать что-нибудь с паутиной?..


End file.
